


Shattered Dreams

by Semeiya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semeiya/pseuds/Semeiya
Summary: She mourns the good man lost; the noble knight, the faithful friend... and the lost lover.She mourns what could have been had she mustered the courage to speak her feelings.-------Just a short thing about my Warrior of Light taking a moment on her lost potential love.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	Shattered Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a thing, but playing Final Fantasy XIV sparked some inspiration after one particular scene.

Ririla knows there is no time to mourn. There never is, it would seem, ever since she began this journey as naught but a green adventurer seeking excitement. She knows he told her to smile, and that now she must save Ishgard again by pursuing her latest adversaries... 

But she cannot resist this one time. For a scant few moments, the Lalafell steps away to be alone, and _mourns._ She mourns the good man lost; the noble knight, the faithful friend... and the lost lover. 

She mourns what could have been had she mustered the courage to speak her feelings.

Even if the outcome might have been the same, at least she may have lost him having known him as more than a friend. 

But for her delay, the opportunity had been snatched from her grasp. Their first kiss was also their last, and she weeps at the knowledge that she will **never** know what it is like to kiss him without the sharp tang of blood on her tongue, and his dying breaths loud in her ears. She will never experience his embrace, or discover what makes him laugh, or see him in the first light of day as he wakes. Ririla has sacrificed so much, and lost so many, that she now wants to scream to whatever gods may be listening - to ask them why she could not have this _**one**_ bit of happiness in the turmoil fate seems to throw at her. Haurchefant told her to smile, because it suited a hero much better, but in this moment, she is not a hero, but merely a woman with a cracked heart. 

It feels like she is there for an eternity, when in truth it is only a few minutes, but when she comes back to the present she finds herself spent for tears, and new resolve coming back. "A life for death" she had told Aymeric, and she meant it. Ser Zephirin will die by her hand, and then...Then it will go on, as it always has. But she has learned another hard lesson this day; Do not wait for love, lest it be torn away before it can grow. She vows never to wait again. If there is to be a next time, she will pursue it without hesitating. 

On Hydaelyn, she swears it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
